wild_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Shevils
This list is constructed of all the Shevil's through Wild high school, from 6,000 BCE to present day. 1st Generation [[Sandra Shevil|'Sandra Shevil']] The big-butted goth daughter of Sarah Shevil, Sandra is known for her explosive anger and huge butt( even by shevil standers). She's possible the most picked on kid in her high school due to her enormous derriere, witch bullies use to torment her, with wedgies. This causes her to be anti social and bitter only showing quick glimpses of friendliness to close friend or loved ones. Full article: Sandra Shevil Lizzy Shevil Described as a mixture of jock, goth and biker girl. The eighteen year old Lizzy Shevil is described as short, black hair teen with a big, round behind, but aside from that she's also known to be fairly lazy. She currently resides in whales with her mother, Ivy Shevil. While not as bad as cousins ,Sandra's, anger issue's, Lizzy does seem to lose her temper when dealing with bullies, though she usually has the muscle to back her up unlike Sandra. Melody Shevil Much isn't known about Melody other than she's the daughter of Shane shevil (Sarah's cousin) and that she likes to give Sandra wedgie every time she visits. It can be assumed she has the signature shevil butt this is never confirmed. Rose Shevil Rose was born after a wild adventure in Japan to Emma Shevil. Unlike her mother, Emma is a strict and single-minded girl, often taking care of the house and its business while her mother travels the world. Mothers and daughters often argue, but, surprisingly enough, Rose is always the one to prevail. This, the control over money and many other things has left Emma as the daughter once more and she sobs and whimpers just as much when Rose spanks her big bottom after doing something wrong, as she did when she was eighteen. Paulina Shevil Paulina Shevil, daughter of Edna Shevil is a rebellious girl who is almost constantly fighting with her mother. No much is known on her as she has yet to be featured in a story and was only mention in bio. Star shevil Star shevil is the adopted daughter of Jade Shevil (Sarah's movie star sister). Not much is known about her besides the fact that she's a actress and Sandra's cousin. 2nd Generation Sarah Shevil The First born daughter of Renee Shevil, mother of Sandra and the personal assistant of Diane Swanne, Sarah Shevil is the nervous, dedicated, and loving woman who helps keep Ternor Industries together.In her highs school year's she was a gentle book smart type of lady and received numerous wedgie's daily, especially from Diane. Eventually after high school she had Sandra. She's loves her daughter Sandra very much and always tries to defender her if she's ever in danger, but she's no wet noodle as she's completely willing to spank some respect into Sandra if she get's in trouble or disrespect her. Ironically as strict she can be with Sandra, she's pretty much bends over backwards to please her boss and ex-high school bully, Diane. She works herself to death day and night to keep Ternor Industries afloat and to go above and beyond to impress her boss. As hard as she works though, she can still make huge mistakes but instead of firing her or demoting her Diane simply has Sarah bend over her table and gives her a wedgie, spanks her, and on one occasion had her daughter (who was Sandra's age) come in and give Sarah a wedgie! Despite this odd punishment Sarah seems pretty fond of Diane and may even love her, seeing as she considers Diane her closest friend despite the abuse she puts on her huge shevil derriere. Oddly enough, despite her kind spirited nature she has two tattoo's of black flames on her butt, a flame on each cheek. Ivy Shevil ' '''Ivy Shevil is Sarah's younger sister and the mother of Lizzy shevil. Like the rest of her sisters, Ivy was "blessed" with a prominent, developed bottom. She was also the most trouble-maker of the seven sisters, which made her spend at least half her high school, senior year on her mother's lap while a paddle reddened her behind. Sarah and her had (and still have) a friendly rivalry and the two sisters grew the closest, sharing their fears, hopes and dreams....and also the occasional trip to the flagpole when the school's bully managed to catch them and lift them both by their granny panties, until the whole school could see the two pairs of moon shining over them. But, even if she did spend a lot of time dangling by her underwear, Ivy still felt a deep love for flying. She had the skill, but not the money and since no store hired her for her past, rebelious attitude, Ivy took drastic measures. Keeping what little dignity she could, the dark-haired prankster decided to both end her ways and get the funds she required at the same time. How? By visiting every single person she had humiliated in the past, saying sorry, offering revenge for a few bucks and bending over, so half of her large buttocks and helicopter-themed granny panties, showed. It was one of the longest weeks of her life, going from one house to another with a waterfal of fabric dragging behind her and her dignity in ruins. Even then she could not rise enough money, no matter how many times she was bounced, melvined or spanked. After the fifth day, Ivy began to fall into a deep depression, which only ended when Sarah, as much as she hated the sole idea of it, volunteered to join her sister in her quest. The tale of how this went, may be told another day. In summary, even after the sacrifice of dozens of old underpants, Ivy got the money and the chance to become a pilot, which also gave her the chance to fly to the United Kingdom, meet her future husband and have a daughter with him, Lizzy. The two women are now even closer, usualy flying to visit one-another and trading both histories of the past and present. They also, from time to time, share their wedgie-filled misadventures and how nightmerish it is to handle their rebelious daughters. Although she has become more serious with the years, Ivy still tries pranks with the rest of her crew, yanking skirts down when they least expect it or filling their drinks with hot-sauce. And, like in her teens, her butt swiftly suffers the consequences, with the crew celebrating each safe landing with a "cogratulatory" atomic wedgie. '''Emma Shevil' Renne's third daughter. Of all the seven siblings, Emma was always the one who got invited to all parties. She was neither the most beautiful or cute, so she won people's hearts with her boisterous attitude and almost endless energy. However, neither her teachers or siblings seemed to share the love which everyone felt for her upbeat persona. In class and out of it, she could suddenly lift a friend by her underpants and start a wedgie-war and have a laugh about it later in detention, even as her ripped panties dangled out of her pants. She did not laugh so much however when they told her mother and she had to bend over and close her eyes, waiting for the paddle (still, she did not get half as spanked as Ivy did). For most of her sisters, Emma was more annoying than hateful, always teasing and pranking. The fact that she was also strong enough to beat them if they tried to fight back also added to this frustration and no one was most frustrated about Emma than Edna. The younger sibling would tell Emma to do something, Emma would just laugh and challange her to force her to do it and since neither would want to back down a fight would quickly ensue, with the other sisters making bets about the winner. If Renne was not there to pull them away (and punish them for their behaviour) the two siblings would keep on fighting until one of them lost her underwear or was left hanging by the coathooks. More often than not, Edna was the one to suffer this, which only fueled her resentement for her sister, while Emma just thought of it as friendly sparring. After finishing highschool with good marks, Emma decided to travel the world and, after a couple of months, became the second officer of a large canadian merchant ship. How she did it? Nobody knows, but she has sailed to every single corner of the world and gotten into bar fights in just as many establishments. Like her sisters, Emma also displays a big, bouncing behind, called "the twin islands" by her friends at the ship, a line which is usualy followed by a fight. As much as she tries to hide it behind teasing smiles and jokes, Emma is very self-aware about her bottom, but not so much about how little she can hold alcohol. This combination has made a hang-over Emma want to crawl into a deep hole as pictures and videos of her, snoring and half-naked, getting bounced by a frilly pair of hello-kitty panties, reach her phone. Daisy Shevil Renee's fourth daughter. Daisy was always the quiet one, never taking part on the fights unless she had no choice. This was more due to curiosity than fear and even in the most embarassing or painful of situations, Daisy still manages to have time to ponder and try to understand the reason behind what led her there. Her short height, massive bottom and glasses made her such an easy target, she spent half her highschool time getting thrown into lockers, trashcans and also becoming the school's unnoficial flag, with colours rangeing from polka-dotted white grannie's, to Batman boyshorts. And yet, the more they humiliated her, the more Daisy wanted to know why. Her sister's soon grew worried of her behaviour. She would get her panties stretched over her shoulders and then pursue the bully who had done it to question her motivations and what she felt while doing so. If her sisters got into a brawl, she would stay back, bring pen and paper and write down how they tried to destroy each-other's butts and the possible thinking behind it. She also prepared tests and questions for those who, like her, were constantly pranked and humiliated at school. Sarah was, by far, her top subject. Whenever Sarah came back from school, exhausted and with the remaining shreds of her underpants rammed into her crack, Daisy would come and ask her to explain the experience in high detail. Needless to say, Sarah was not fond of the constant questioning, but she still reluctantly answered most of them. To better motivate her sister and get an even better understanding of her experiences, Daisy also offered her older sister to "show" her how the pranks felt. Sarah was more than happy to do so, even if it was just as stress-relief. Even if she was never the most popular girl in her class, Daisy still managed to pass all her exams with honours and was accepted to one of the countrie's most prestigious colleges without a second thought. Currently, she works as a psychiatrist and has written many studies about teenager behaviour. Among her peers, she is considered both to be brilliant and odd, as her methods to deal with patients range from the mildly-odd to the downright mad. In some cases where her client has some stress problems, Daisy does her best to nag and annoy them (a skill she learnt with Sarah) while also pulling her skirt low enough for her panties to show. The obvious wedgie-revange may vary, but it always happens, with the client always feeling incredibly relieved afterwards. In words of Daisy "Basicaly, I do the same thing I did at highschool, only now they pay me for each ripped pair of panties" Edna Shevil Renee's fifth daughter, Edna grew during a difficult, economic crisis. Neither Renee or Brad could be home for an extended time and, often, the house was a chaos, with every sister wanting to be left to their businesses. Edna's reaction to this was a deep need for order and discipline and since none of her sisters wanted to, she declared herself the "leader" of the house. She had a strong belief in her cause, but that belief was not followed by the skill and patience needed to be in control of four older siblings. What was worse, Edna's behaviour was both childish and unflexible. She fought with teachers when they told her her answers were wrong, even when they were clearly so. She screamed at her classmates when they tried to joke with her, feeling that they were, secretly, throwing insults behind her back. Also, she often brawled with her sisters (mostly Emma) whenever they did not agree with her orders and often was left outside to dangle by her underwear afterwards. Attitude aside, Edna was considered a cute tomboy and constantly went on dates, having many boyfriends, none of which lasted more than a couple of days. Physicaly, she grew fast, developing wide hips and womanly curves before many of her classmates. This did not mean however that her attitude changed much. She was often pranked by annoyed classmates, tired of her constant bossing around, who quickly took a liking to leaving Edna hanging by both the front and back of her granny panties on the coathooks, right after class. It was this constant state of embarassement and failure which gave birth to Edna's choice to become part of the army, just so people had to listen and obey her orders without question. While none of her sisters, or parents, were sure about her choice, Edna managed to graduate with honours and quickly became a high-ranking Non-commissioned officer at an infantry regiment, the 27th armoured infantry. With that said, Edna's life at the military did not bring as many changes as she would have hoped. She was not afraid to question her superiors, she punished her subordinates for the most minor of faults to, in her own mind, turn them into the best in the whole force. Her soldiers did not seem to share her feelings though and soon Edna's panties were once more at risk. One example happened during a camp inspection. Edna's soldiers stole most of her reserve of underwear, leaving only a childish, pony pair to wear. Burning red with embarassement, Edna decided that she would deal with them later and swiftly ran to her spot at the line...right next to the camp's flagpole. Two of the bravest men sneeked behind their superior and pushed the hook right into her inmense pants, softly enough for Edna not to notice. It was only when the general came and the order to rise the flag was given, that she understood the trap. Screaming, she was launched up, pants falling to the floor as she shot several feet high and stopped right at the pole's end, mooning the whole base with her bouncing behind, while her squad saluted her panties. But Edna's tenacity has no ends, so she still tries to enforce her will, no matter how many pranks she has to go through to get it. She has married twice, having one boy and a girl from each of her relationships, with her oldest being Paulina, a rebelious girl who is almost constantly fighting with her mother. Still, she loves both her family and job, seeing all the pain and effort of it not so much as a curse, but as a challange for her to go through....which doesn´t stop her from getting into to many fights and awkward, wedgie-filled situations. = Jade Shevil ' '''Renee's sixth daughter and, at least for a couple of years, her youngest. Her warm nature and cuteness made her, most of the time, the center of attention, both in and out of the house. Jade loved this and tried to always behave and look as adorable and funny as she could, no matter how much she did not care about the person she tried to get the attention of. Theatre and movies quickly became some of her passions and she even saved for a whole year so she could get the best video-camera possible for her small movies. Her ego did not stop growing as the years passed and neither did her need for attention, be it at home or in the classroom. One of the unwilling victims of this craving was Jade's oldest sister, Sarah, who was seen by the much-younger girl as a menace, since her much-larger behind was the target of all jokes and teasing in and outside their home. Soon, even behind her home's walls, Sarah had to keep an eye on the back of her pants as Jade was both a master of sneek attacks and a surprisingly-good wedgier, who sometimes rode her older sister like a horse, using Sarah's ultra-stretched panties as reins. Her time in highschool was a difficult one for Renne, since her sister's fame quickly caught her, making the younger Shevil a target for bullies. Unlike her sisters however, Jade made use of her charm to quickly gather a group large enough to keep her safe. Slowly, she managed to become the center of attention once more, only getting into fights with those girls who might be able to take the position of "school's queen" from her. Jade also had an army of admirers, but never had any boyfriends, even after leaving highschool to continue her acting career. She had the talent, but not the patience or respect for her directors. It took her being kicked out of six movies, and getting a gift-wrap wedgie by the whole cast in another, to finaly change tactics and take secondary roles. Currently, Jade has become more popular and many hire her to play secondary roles in romantic comedies, a genre that Jade despises but the only one which offers some well-paid work for her. One of the few movies where she finally got a main roll was as an evil babysitter in a Home Alone-like comedy, where she had to do many of her own stunts: Getting her butt chewed by chihuahuas, running around with her pants on fire to later jump butt-first in a pool and, the one she despised the very most of them all, running in circles screaming with her bunny panties over her eyes. Her hopes for this movie to fall to obscurity were quickly trashed too, when critics began to call it one of the best comedies of the year. Hiding her shame, Jade decided to carry on with this, prefering the popularity it brought to the obscurity she had had before. Jade remains single, but has as adopted daughter she has named Star, for reason neither her parents or sisters know. Jade has trouble giving the spotlight to Star, but this new responsability has also had a change in the sixth of the Shevil sisters. Now her hatred for those who ignore her has spread to those who also ignore of insult her new daughter (many other actresses have ended up with their heads in the toilet or dangling by their underwear for not volunteering to help Jade with Star, until now everyone who works with her tries their best to fulfill Star's every need). Not that Jade minds....she likes the attention. '''Mandy Shevil' Renee's seventh and last daughter, she was born when half of her siblings were begining to go to highschool and spent most of the time helping her parents. Since a very young age, Mandy was left with lots of responsabilities and was taught to fend for herself by her siblings, who had no time to take care of their younger sibling. In school, she varely asked, or needed, the teacher's help. In highschool, she went through many phases and got into some fights, which showed her the value of words and planning, after the seveth time she was thrown like a basketball into a trashcan, with her purple panties snapped over her shoulders. Taking notes from Jade's charm and Emma's fighting skills, she quickly organized a group the "least popular" girls to fend off their attackers. And she did not stop there. With the help of the school's staff, she managed to reduce the fighting, until, for once in ten years, no Shevil was lifted to the flagpole by her underwear before the graduation could begin! Seeing her good marks and disposition, Renee expected Mandy to take a career and was left astonished when Mandy told her that, instead, she wanted to be part of a heavy metal band. Renne and Mandy had never fought in the past, but the battle which followed lasted weeks, involving lots of shouting, screaming and even a fair share of spankings and underwear-tugging. After three weeks and a particulalry-brutal fight in which both mother and daughter ended up twitching on the floor with their ripped underwear still reaching their necks, Renee decided to make a deal with Mandy: She would give her daugher the money to buy the equipment she needed, but only if she showed her that this job would be profitable and safe. Smiling with glee, Mandy accepted and soon fulfilled her promise. Instead of the wild lifestyle of other musicians, she kept a moderate, responsable attitude, before and after her concerts. Currently, at her 29, Mandy has managed to archieve much fame thanks to her powerful voice and her incredible stamnia during concerts. She still gets into wedgie battles with the rest of her band, but mostly backstage, as a good-luck ritual before the show (many times Mandy has spent hours singing with her panties shoved deep between her generous, round buttocks). Her group, "The gorgeous gorgons", is always traveling from one place to another, giving concerts even outside the country (sometimes hiring Emma to take them there). She mostly keeps in contact with her parents and sisters and has a four year-old daughter and a two-year old son, who she sometimes brings with her along in the concerts. During family reunions, she is the one, along with Sarah, who tries to keep the peace. With that said, she also secretly enjoys the sparring, which reminds her, and all her siblings, of old times. 3rd Generation Renee Shevil So here she is, Sarah's mother and Sandra's grandma! The one, the only...Renee Shevil! Don´t let her looks decieve you, she is actually in her mid 50's, as she was just a teen when she had Sarah (her first daughter, but not her last). She is mostly respectful to others, but rising seven daughters and her desk job at the FBI have made her a woman who won´t shy away from using discipline or punishing others. Infact, both her daughters and grandaughters have felt the woman's hand on their rumps and regreted the experience (Renee never stops until the butt she spanks is glowing crimson-red or purple). While strict, Renee is still a family person and truly loves each of her daughters and grandchildren, going to their birthdays whenever she can, even if they happen at the other side of the globe. Now, as you notice, Renee's behind is on the big size of large, a trait earned after many births and many years sitting behind a desk. Usually, she wears special jeans and skirts to hide some of its size, which gives some the impression that her bottom is infact smaller than that of Sarah. Actually, Renee's behind surpasses (even if slightly) Sarah's own booty. Constant natural wedgies and some "accidents" involving her panties make it so the sting between the woman's huge hills never fades. As for how many people Renee has spanked or wedgied, that is really difficult to say. Sarah's friends, Linda and Kandy, have found themselves on the woman's lap both during high school and much later, screaming and begging for mercy just like they did the first time. Of all her daughters, it is Ivy who most often ended up getting her butt smacked by her mother and even now the pilot still gets her twin, jiggling mounds smacked up and down by her mother's hand. Sandra and Lizzy, Renee's grandaughters, also fear to make any sarcastic comments or behaving "badly" when their grandmother is around. Both girls know what a spanking feels like, but it just took one from Renee to never want a second again. And yet, Renee is still a Shevil and her panties have been launched up her back twice as much as she has tugged the panties of others. Bosses, envious workmates, a couple of delinquents here and there, the woman has lot full mountains of granny panties and she provably has still many more to lose